Un viaje en el tiempo
by yuuky-chaan
Summary: Los hijos de de los personajes de Naruto viajan en el tiempo para ver a sus padres de pequeño ¿como les ira a nuestros pequeños protagonistas de esta historia?


Los personajes no son míos (que lastima! T-T ) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

excepto los hijos de los personajes, esos si son míos.

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta "entre comillas" son pensamientos, (N/A:..) son los comentarios de la autora, ósea yo.

Bueno creo que eso es todo

A LEER!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Capitulo 1: ¡¿Un viaje en el tiempo?!

•

•

•

•

Era una mañana soleada y tranquila en konoha, hasta que….

NO!-decía una niña de unos 12 años de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos color azules.

Porfaa, no te cuesta nada!- Decía otro niño de cabello corto y azulado, con ojos perla- Déjame probármela.

NO TE DICEN!- Respondió la ojiazul- ME LA VAS A ROMPER!

Te juro que no la rompo- le rogaba el ojiperla – porfaaa

NO! Y la tuya? Vos tenes una ¿Dónde esta?-cuestiono la rubia a su hermano

Es que mamá la esta lavando, y todavía no me la pude probar-respondió el niño de 11 años

ERES UN TON… espera…¿Por qué la esta lavando mamá?-pregunto la niña

Es que…

FLASH BACK

Kay estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha cantando- soy un ninja, soy un ninja-

Hola Kay!-grito una niña peliazul con mechas rosas y un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su ojo izquierdo.

El niño se dio vuelta-¿ehh?- y cuando se dio vuelta…-AYY!-y Kay cayo en el lodo

Kay estas bien?-pregunto la peliazul mientras ayudaba a reincorporarse

Si lo estoy- respondió sacudiéndose-un momento… MI BANDA! Rápido shina-chan, ayúdame a encontrarla

Si te ayudo- dijo shina agachándose para buscar la banda de su amigo entre el lodo- EUREKA!-grito

No hay tiempo para gritar nombres de perro Shina-chan- dijo Kay buscando aun su banda (N/A: jajajja nombre de perro).

¬¬! No es nombre de perro, eso es lo que dijo Arquímedes tras meterse a la bañera, desalojaba el mismo volumen de agua que el volumen de cuerpo que metía en ella, luego salió desnudo gritando ¡EUREKA! Por todos lados

AAAAAAHH!, no me interesa, ¿Por qué gritaste eso?-dijo Kay

Porque encontré la banda Kay -.-u- dijo Shina un poco enojada

AAAAA, gracias Shina-chan, eres la mejor-dijo abrazándola y haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco

D de nada- Dijo la ojijade

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ashh, que baka, ve a fijarte si mamá termino de lavar tu banda entonces, iré a hacer la tarea con Itachi-kun- Dijo la ojiazul.

Esta bien, ve con tu novio-uchiha y dile a Shina-chan que iré a jugar con ella-dijo inocentemente el niño

NO ES MI NOVIO!-Respondió

En casa de los Uchiha-Haruno

•

•

•

•

Hola tío Sasuke!-Grito la uzumaki

Hola haruka, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el azabache(N/A: yo:Kyaaaaaaaaaaa que lindooo

Flor-chan:¿no deberías haber explicado de quien era cada hijo e hija? Acomodándose los lentes-eres una baka

Yo:silencio niña)

Bien tío, ¿y la tía Sakura?-pregunto

Se fue a quien sabe donde-dijo desinteresado- vienes para ver a itachi, ¿verdad?, dijo que vendrías a hacer la tarea y luego a entrenar, esta en su habitación, entra.

Hai, y Shina?-pregunto la rubia-tengo que decirle que Kay va a venir a jugar con ella

Justamente fue a buscarlo, no te preocupes-dijo el azabche-anda que tengo que terminar de hacer esto para ayudar a tu padre.

Si tío, gracias- dijo mientras corría hacia arriba

Que niña, me recuerda a el dobe de su padre-dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia sus papeles

EN LA HABITACION DE ITACHI

Hola Itachi, ya llegue, vamos a hacer la tarea-dijo la rubia

A, hola rubiecita alegre, ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo el chico de cabellos color azabache era idéntico a Sasuke cuando era pequeño excepto por sus ojos que eran color jade como los de su madre

No me gusta que me digas así Ita-kun-dijo haciendo puchero

Ya vamos a hacer esto y después vamos a vernos con todos en la plaza-dijo el ojijade

Después de terminar se fueron a encontrarse con todos sus amigos

EN LA PLAZA

•

•

•

•

Hasta que al fin llega la parejita-decía un chico castaño de ojos color perla

Mmm, Que problemáticos, no sabia que eran novios-dijo una niña rubia con coleta y ojos negros

TENJI, KARURA, NO SOMOS NOVIOS-Dijeron a unisón el uchiha y la uzumaki

Ya no se pelen-dijo una niña de tez blanca y cabello rubio y ojos celeste muy claro y opaco- Shina dijo que nos quería ver

Si, Ina tiene razón- le dio la razón a su hermana un chico de piel morena y cabello y ojos negros muy, enserio MUY oscuro, para aclarar se llama Saino

Ay es la primera que llega tarde, y siempre es con Kay su "amigo"- dijo Matsy la niña mas siniestra y al mismo tiempo amable y cariñosa además de simpática

Ya vinimos!-grito Shina

Hola chicos!-grito kay

Ya, que es lo que querias decirnos-dijo Saino

Hai, resulta que la otra vez estaba vagando por el bosque, cuando me encontré con orochimaru y Kabuto, los comencé a seguir hasta cierto punto, que fue cuando se les cayo un pergamino, que era un jutsu para viajar en el tiempo, y me preguntaba si no querían viajar en el tiempo

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras de su amiga

¡¿viaje en el tiempo?!-dijeron todos a unisón

CONTINUARA…

Y ? como me quedo ? merezco abucheos, tomatazos, o aplausos? No se ustedes me dicen, yo igual lo voy a seguir, quizá me quedo bien corto pero prometo hacer el siguiente mas largo

Flor-chan: hay dios mío… en le siguiente capitulo les mostraremos los hijos de cada parejita, ya saben cuales son, supongo… en el siguiente capitulo

Kaamy y Flor: Conociendolos de jóvenes

SAYONARA! :3


End file.
